Waiting For Superman
by Vauseismylife
Summary: Piper falls in love with a NYFD Firefighter. Alex is her superman, or superwoman if you will. Piper will be forced to realize that not all super heroes are invincible on a certain September day. This was a product of watching too many sad movies and listening to too many sad songs. I suck at summaries too, so just give this a shot. *2-SHOT*


It wasn't anything special when they first met. Sure she's seen Alex around a few times. Everyone knew who Alex was. She was Alex Vause. The firefighter.

Everyone always looked at her. She was hot. She wasn't overly muscular, but you could tell that she was fit and could carry something heavy if needed.

She was just an all out beautiful human being. Inside and out. She was always there to help people. She smiled. She joked around, maybe too much. She loved her job. She liked being important. And there is nothing more important than saving people.

When she was young, her mom died in an apartment fire. Her mom died trying to save her. Her mom was also an NYFD firefighter, so when they got the address of where the fire was, she had only one goal in mind. To save Alex.

And she did. At a cost.

She carried Alex through the building trying to get her to the exit before it was too late. They were in the homestretch when a wooden beam fell in front of them. Only Alex was small enough to get past it.

Diane had no choice.

She had to let her go. She helped Alex get through, then screamed at her to run. Alex looked back at her mom with tears in her eyes. She couldn't leave her. Who would she have left? Her mom screamed at her again. Alex stayed rooted to her spot. Diane yelled. Alex cried. They both inhaled so much smoke.

Next thing Alex knew she was being picked up by strong arms. Another firefighter. They knew that they wouldn't be able to save Diane. It was a mere few seconds until the roof would collapse. They had to save Alex. Diane made them promise on the way there, that they would save Alex.

They had no choice.

They got out of the building just before it collapsed. Alex was screaming. She was flailing all around trying to fight her way out of the firefighters arms. She needed to get back to her mom. She had to. She couldn't leave her. Everyone had left her mom. Alex's dad, Diane's family. All Diane had left was Alex and her squad. But they too had to leave her.

They had no choice.

At the funeral, Alex was surrounded by people. It was hell. She would rather be in an empty room with one person than to be in a cathedral with hundreds mourning that one person who could never be replaced.

Alex didn't pay attention to any of it. People knew who Alex was. She was surrounded by Dianes squad. All of them swore that day to be like a father to Alex.

Everyone else gave her sympathetic looks and a pat on the back. Like that was supposed to help heal the pain of losing her mother.

Alex was too young to give a eulogy. There was a few speeches. The chief firefighter, the mayor, Diane's sister, etc.

Alex ignored them all.

The only one she actually listened to was Mike's. Mike was the closest thing to a father that Alex had at the time. He was always coming around asking if they were doing okay. Whenever Alex had to go to the station with her mom, Mike helped her pass the time by playing cards with her. Mike was always there.

Mike broke down at the stand. He was talking about how he wished he could do more. He was the one who carried Alex out. She didn't even pay attention to who carried her out. She just wanted to go help her mom.

Mike finished the speech by saying that while Alex may have lost her mom, she gained an entire city as a family. From that day on, Alex swore to help protect that city of New York at all costs.

She had no choice.

When the time came to bury Diane, Alex really lost it. All the guys were there to comfort her, even though they were going through their own pain.

The Chief walked up to Alex and handed her Diane's helmet. He said that her mom was an amazing person and he is so sorry for her loss. All Alex could think was that he shouldn't be sorry for her, he should be sorry for Diane. She was the one who died. She said thank you anyways, and looked at the helmet that was in her hands.

 **LADDER 59 – VAUSE**

In that moment, Alex knew what she had to do when she grew up. She had to be a firefighter.

She had no choice.

Nobody really knew what Alex's story was. She never liked to tell it.

They just knew that Alex was one of the best firefighters in the city. And that made her attractive. Everyone wanted her. Men and women.

So when she walked up to Piper and introduced herself that fateful night, Piper knew she was special.

They talked for a little bit. Just small talk really. The bar was full that night. Both of them were being pulled 100 different ways by 100 different groups of people. Both wanted to talk a little longer but they had to separate.

They had no choice.

Piper told Polly about Alex the next day.

"THE Alex Vause?!"

Polly was astounded. Alex was practically a celebrity.

"Yeah, I don't know what the big deal is, she's just a normal person."

Oh how wrong Piper was. Alex wasn't normal. Alex was extraordinary.

The next time they met was something that neither would ever forget. The bar was less crowded that night. Alex walked in after one of her shifts hoping to get a drink or two. Never expecting to get so much.

She walked in and immediately saw that blonde head of hair that's crossed her mind a few times over the last couple of days. She immediately felt a pull towards the blonde.

As she approached she overheard the blonde order a margarita.

"Isn't it a little cold out for a margarita?"

It was December after all.

Piper just giggled and looked at her. She really was beautiful.

Alex just smirked and continued.

"I don't think I ever caught your name…"

"Piper"

"Piper. Well it's nice to formally meet you. I'm—"

"I know who you are" Piper interrupted

Alex cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Sorry, it's just that everybody knows who you are. You're Alex Vause. One of New York's finest."

Alex just smiled.

"Well I don't know about finest but yeah. I'm Alex Vause."

"And I'm Piper Chapman."

"So what do I need to know about you Piper Chapman?"

That night Alex learned a lot about Piper. Piper moved to New York in '97 for school. She was a senior at New York University. She was studying Theatre at Tisch School of the Arts at NYU. Her parents were furious at her for choosing a major with "no future". She has 2 brothers. Both live in Connecticut. One is a renowned doctor and one is a pot head. She moved to New York to pursue theatre because where else would you move to for theatre? She has a thousand watt smile and a heart of gold. She graduates next November and that's the only things that keeps her going to school everyday. Her favorite Broadway play is Rent (Because who doesn't love Rent) and she hopes to one day be able the lead role in it, even though she can't sing for shit. She has big dreams, she just doesn't know the path to follow them.

Alex was entranced the entire time.

Piper seemed so innocent. So adorable. So goal oriented. And when Alex heard her laugh, pledged to do whatever it takes to make Piper laugh a million more times.

So she had to get Piper's number. She just had to.

She had no choice.

They ended the night with a sweet kiss and a promise to call.

Alex called the next day.

They went on a few dates. Almost immediately, they knew that whatever they had, it was special.

Before they knew it, t was Christmas and then New Years. Neither of them had been to Times Square on New Years before. Because "Times Square is for tourists! It's so overrated!" Alex complained when Piper suggested going.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Piper replied.

And then the next ting Alex knew, she was in Times Square waiting for the ball to drop. She just smirked to herself thinking "this girl already has a hold on my heart". They had pretty good spots, considering Alex knew many of the cops working that night that helped them get closer to the stage.

Piper was tucked into Alex's side. Both were extremely happy. Neither of them knew that this would've happened from a simple meeting at a bar. But hey, fate doesn't care about plans.

Before they knew it, the count down to the New Year was beginning.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR

They kissed. They forgot about everyone around them for a few seconds. Completely lost in each other. When they pulled back, they rested their foreheads on each other.

"Happy New Year, kid"

"Happy New Year" Piper whispered.

"I can't believe it's 2001, it felt like just yesterday it was 2000" Alex joked.

Piper just laughed and shoved her a little bit. This is what she loves most about Alex. Her ability to be herself and make corny jokes and not care about it.

"I love you" Alex told her.

It was the first time they said it. They've only been dating for like a month. But they both knew that this was already serious.

"I love you too"

Alex smiled and kissed her again.

When they pulled back, they looked around and realized that the cameras were pointed at them.

The camera people saw them and immediately cut to them. It was almost unbelievably how you could see the love in the two people. All of this chaos going on around them and yet they still found a way to get lost in each other.

Alex and Piper just laughed. Alex put her arm back around Piper and they went back to the celebrations.

Happy New Year am I right.

Summer came quickly. Alex was always busiest during the summer. The more fires there were, the more heroes the city would need.

Piper sometimes got irritated. They would plan dates but then have to cancel because Alex got called in.

"You care more about fires than you do about me" She would yell.

"I care about the people who are stuck in those fires Pipes. It's my job to help them. I owe the city this."

"Why do you owe the city anything?"

"Because they saved me"

And the fight would end there.

Piper didn't want to be selfish. She knew that Alex's job was important. Alex was a superhero of the city.

But sometimes Piper needed her own superman.

It was late summer when they had a huge fight. It was a Monday. They had tickets to go see Rent on Broadway. Piper looked forward to it for weeks. But of course, Alex got called in.

"You know what? Whatever. Just go. Go fight your stupid fires. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE"

"Pipes, cmon, I'll make it up to you. I swear. Just call Polly and ask her to go with you. This probably won't take long."

Piper just ignored her.

"Okay fine. Ignore me. I could die tonight and you would regret this."

Piper whirled around.

"Don't you dare say stuff like that."

Piper had real fear in her eyes. She knew how dangerous the job was. She knew that Alex's mom died doing the same job that Alex is doing. Alex told her that her mom died while firefighting, but never went into a ton of detail.

Alex put her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry. It's just that if something does happen, I'm not saying it will, but if something does, I don't want to go down thinking that you're mad at me. "

Piper just sighed and walked towards Alex.

"It's just that sometimes, I feel like you don't even care about me. It's like your job comes first and I'm just something to pass the time in between shifts."

Alex pulled back from the hug, appalled.

"Piper. Don't you dare ever think that. You're the most important person to me in this world. Never forget that. I love you."

Alex thought about popping the question right there. She knows that they haven't even been dating for a year but she wouldn't want to spend the rest of her life with anyone else.

"I love you too"

"We'll spend all day together tomorrow. I promise."

"Ok" Piper said.

Alex gave her a kiss and then caught a taxi to take her to the station.

Piper just stood there.

She looked down at her ticket so she could give Polly the details on where to meet her.

 **RENT**

 **WHERE: 15** **th** **AND BROADWAY**

 **WHEN: 7:00 PM, MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 10** **TH** **, 2001**

Piper called Polly.

Alex got home later than she expected. Piper was already in bed. She got in bed behind her. Thinking that Piper was asleep, she started talking.

"I care so much about this job, because without it, I wouldn't be here. My mom was a firefighter. I never told you, but my mom died trying to save me. I was a dumb kid just playing with matches. I messed up. Next thing I knew, the apartment was on fire. It was bad. I never knew it could get so bad. Then my mom came. She saved me. She died because of me. I've never forgiven myself. If I didn't mess around, my mom would probably still be here. That's why I love this job so much. I owe it to my mom." Alex was crying by the time she finished.

She just felt Piper grab her hand and squeeze it.

"You're my superman, Alex Vause. I love you"

Alex smiled and cried more.

They fell asleep I each other's arms.

She would ask Piper tomorrow.

At least it was her day off.

Piper woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Which was unusual for Tuesdays. She got up and looked out the window thinking maybe Alex was making breakfast. It was around 9:30. Alex never slept this late.

When she opened the window she passed by the calender.

 **September 11** **th** **, 2001**

She thought nothing of it.

Who did?

She opened the curtains to reveal a clear blue sky.

What a beautiful day, she thought.

She turned around and walked over to her nightstand to look at a note that was left there.

 _ **Hey kid,**_

 _ **I know I said we would spend the day together. But I got called in and I have to go. I have no choice.**_

 _ **Something real bad is going down at the Trade Centers. I'll be fine, don't you worry about me.**_

 _ **Just turn on the TV and pray for me ok? Even though you don't believe in God, just do it.**_

 _ **I love you Piper,**_

 _ **Alex**_

Piper already had a bad feeling in her gut. She ran to the TV and almost passed out when she saw what had happened.

She tried calling Alex.

Nothing. She cried and cried and cried.

She knew Alex was in the towers. She knew that she would have down anything to try and get as many people out as possible. She knew it.

And when she saw those towers go down, she knew that Alex was in them. She knew it.

But that doesn't mean that she has to believe it.

That day, Piper's entire world came down with those towers.

The one thing she could grasp, was that she loves Alex Vause.

And nothing, not even this, could change that.

Piper was devastated.

She wanted to believe that Alex got out in time. That Alex made it. That Alex would survive.

Alex always used to say that their love was like a movie.

A movie wouldn't end like this.

Piper refuses to believe that she lost her superman.

Her superman is just running a little bit late.

She just got caught up saving the day.

Her superhero will come home.

Eventually.

 **A/N: I'm so fucking sorry.**

 **I watched too many movies about 9/11 and listened to too many songs.**

 **I have such a respect for the first responders. Honestly I can't even get over how tragic this event was. I'm so sorry to anyone who lost a loved one or was affected in any way by this.**

 **So yeah this was a really happy story. I'll probably make this a 2 shot and have like what it was like for Alex and what she was thinking and then how Piper moved on and coped with what happened.**

 **So the song that kinda inspired me was Waiting for Superman- Daughtry**

 **So listen to it if you would like.**

 **Now I'm going to crawl into a ball and cry.**


End file.
